1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic shutoff valve mechanism in which the valve will move automatically into a shutoff position in case of an emergency such as fire or an earthquake which produces excessive vibration or shaking.
2. Prior Art
The shutoff mechanism of the present invention utilizes magnetic means to hold a shutoff valve in elevated position. The mechanism of the present invention is most similar to that shown in FIGS. 11, 12 and 13 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,842, issued Nov. 22, 1988 to Ayres W. Johnson, Jr., and that patent lists in column 1, lines 31 to 65 other patents showing magnet-supported valves, namely:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,912, issued Jun. 17, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,209, issued Sep. 26, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,887, issued Jan. 8, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,007, issued Dec. 26, 1967; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,592, issued Mar. 8, 1960. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,303, issued Feb. 3, 1987 shows a magnetically supported valve, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,419, issued Apr. 19, 1977, shows a solenoid valve, but none of these additional patents shows mechanism as similar to the shutoff valve of the present invention as FIGS. 11, 12 and 13 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,842.